User blog:TopherGopher/SpongeFan Hunger Games: Part II - The Flame
Tanner and Violet forgot what game they were in. It nearly cost their lives. They sat in the temperate cave, sharing chocolates and grapes, and sipping on Tanner's wine. They sat around and talked mostly. They talked about who's already lost, and who's alive; who they can trust; who they should kill; mercy on Ben, for his birthday, or not; so many decisions. By the end of the session, three kisses had been shared. They will not be seperated easily. Soon, the wind sped up. The pebbles on the floor of the cave shook and rumbled about. They barely noticed, as they were drunkened up on the wine. They looked outside, and saw it. A giant tornado. Heading straight towards them. : The sight of such a beast had brought them back to sober reality. They bolted out of the cave, and ran as far as they could into the woods, where they were safe. In there, they nearly fell off when they saw someone. Topher had been staying in the trees, keeping his throwing knives in his pocket. Tanner had left his knives in the cave, and Violet's make-shift bow was all out of arrows. They begged Topher not to kill them, but he came in peace and allowed them to stay up there until the tornado went away. : After a while, Violet and Tanner head back to the cave, which had kept everything inside safe during the storm. But not everybody remained so safe during the tornado. Bob and William had received one of the worst parts of it, without actually being killed. William was being dragged in towards the tornado. Bob was trying very hard to keep him at their little mountain crevice, but the force of the tornado was so strong, it pulled off his arm. William continued on towards the tornado, whilst Bob takes into account his major injury. He picked up his severed arm, and at the sight of it, he fainted. : Meanwhile, William fought against the tornado. Leftover weapons from the Cornucopia flew out, cutting his face and arms, with knives and even a mace. But still, William fought strongly, and pushed himself over to the mountain crevice. He was just a few steps away, when a knife took a slice at his leg. He yelled in pain, but fought on. He brought himself over to Jelly, and tried his hardest to get him awake. Soon, he revived, but then fainted again at the sight of all of William's wounds. : Simon had been hiking up a mountain, trying to see what was on the other side, when he came across a part that was flickering. He was curious what it was, so he threw a rock at it. The rock ricocheted right back to Simon, hitting him straight in the belly. He decided to throw a stick at it, throwing it slightly to the right. When it came off, the stick was charred. Simon decided to use this to his advantage, throwing his raw meat into the force field and having it come off cooked. He did this for so long, however, that Suds managed to hike up, and seeing that Simon was distracted, pushed him into the force field. Simon was screaming in agony, being electrocuted by the force field, whilst being held towards it by Suds. Soon, Simon collapsed, occasionally jolting, until the cannons sounded. : Suds hiked down, feeling accomplished, until running into Nick. It took just one arrow, one pull, and one shoot. Suds fell down, another cannon sounding. Nick kicked the carcass down the mountain, to land on the ground in a heap. : Everyone was in their base by the time that the pictures shown. That day, two people had lost: : MirrorWatcher : Suds47 : But that wasn't time for bed for everyone. Ben stayed awake, thinking of who is still alive, when he may be able to go home, and of if he could just watch a bit more MLP. But this is the Hunger Games. There are no phones. Not televisions. Nothing. : Tanner knew that his and Violet's survival was unlikely unless they had better weapons. He snuck out of the cave, and head to the Cornucopia. There, he found a strong sword, and a few arrows. He snuck by the camp where William and Bob were staying. He quietly pulled the mace out of William's back thigh. He was prepared, if necessary, to slit William's throat if he woke up. He did not, however, and Tanner quietly walked back to his cave. : By the third day, things were starting to get real. Sure, there were some fist fights and a few stabbings, but nothing has been very brutal yet. Until now. Someone had decided to treat Ben to a surprise. He woke to fnd himself tied to a chair, surrounded by a field of fire, slowly bringing itself closer. Ben realized that he was soaked in gasoline. But he had an idea. He decided to play "dead", He put his sickle that he made in private on his head, and lean back, so it looked like there was a knife through his head. Ben had no clue if it would work or not, but it's worth a try. : Surely enough, the gamemakers had concluded that he was dead already. They lifted him up, sounded a cannon, and analyzed him. Within a few hours, the analysis was done, and they brought him to a chamber. He could hear grinders. He dared to squint, and then he immediately closed them. There was a pair of giant buzz-saws in the middle of a conveyer belt. Had they knew he was alive and wanted to kill him then and there? No, he couldn't let that happen. : He carefully grabbed the sickle and stabbed the assistant that was with him. He grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the carrier. He had never been skydiving before, but he knew he needed to pull the ripcord early on. That will give him enough time to navigate out of the way of the fire trap. While floating down, he looked at his left palm, and realized that he just barely escaped the fire, as the palm was blistered. : By the time he had floated down to land, he realized that he was becoming very thirsty. He decided to tap the trees for syrup, to no avail. He went to Tanner and Violet. They pulled out their weapons on sight of him, but he only suffered a sword-swipe on the knee, from Tanner. : He asked for water. He got wine. Ben was at first somewhat hesitant about it, but soon thirst took over, and he gave it a try. Ponyo also offered some berries she had found. Ben examined them, as they looked poisonous. He opened them up, and realized it was just a blueberry, not nightlock. : He gave them a try. At first, he felt nothing, but then nausea ran abound. Ben realized that this was no normal blueberry. He questioned Ponyo. "They're just blueberries!", she claimed. Ben retorted, "Explain, then, why the world is spinning". Ponyo admitted that she did spike the berries with a bit of a leaf she found. "What? Violet, these are dope berries!" Ponyo hesitated for a moment, before realizing the look of the leaf she used. She just laughed and said "Oops". : By the end of the third day, the faces light up. Only one person had died that day: : Da Nerd : But Ben was right there, watching it all. Ponyo and Tanner were quizzical. Ben started on the story as the night creatures howled. Category:Blog posts